


A Little More Can't Hurt

by suheafoams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin just wants to relieve a little of Joonmyun's stress. [more like Jongin begging Joonmyun for ~love~ after weeks of no sex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Can't Hurt

Joonmyun wakes up to Jongin sitting on top of him, with a gleam in his eyes that sends Joonmyun’s sleepy brain into alarm mode immediately. “What are you doing?”

Jongin chooses, instead, to answer an unspoken question. He lets his hands glide up and down Joonmyun’s arms while he talks, lips stretching into a devilish smirk when he sees the way Joonmyun starts to squirm underneath him. “I sent the others out to Sehun’s hotel room to play video games. We have at least a couple of hours to ourselves as long as they don’t end up killing each other.”

“Jongin –” There’s already a tone of disapproval evident in Joonmyun’s voice, but Jongin is not going to accept another put off of his advances. It’s been three weeks since Joonmyun has let Jongin get close enough for something more than a chaste kiss, but even then they’d only made out in the back of the practice room, Jongin’s impatience causing them to knock teeth constantly.

But now they have a room to themselves, and as long as everything goes to plan, Jongin has all the time in the world to make Joonmyun feel as good as he deserves. “I don’t care about the others finding out. They’re stupid if they don’t know what we do in our private time.”

“You’re so reckless,” Joonmyun says, rubbing at his eyes.

“You’ve been so stressed out, hyung,” Jongin points out. Maybe a distraction will help him get what he wants. “Don’t you want me to take care of you?” His fingertips travel from wide set shoulders to a smooth chest, and he curls his hands into fists, bunching up the soft cotton of Joonmyun’s shirt. Joonmyun’s sleep clothes always smell so nice, even if he uses the same laundry detergent as everyone else in the group.

Jongin tweaks one of Joonmyun’s nipples, and the older boy lets out a gasp, before forcing himself to relax and settling into the touch. He’s pretending that he’s given in, when he’s actually given up.

“You’re just going to do whatever you want, aren’t you?” Joonmyun asks, resigned, and Jongin kisses him as a way of saying yes.

During their TLP concert in Shanghai, Jongin had pinched Joonmyun in the nipples, expecting a squeal of terror, but the involuntary moan he’d gotten instead, right before Joonmyun had shrieked normally and run away, played over and over in his mind like a broken record, refusing to be stopped. He wants to hear Joonmyun make that noise again, because Joonmyun is a huge liar who’d claimed that he wasn’t the loud type when he obviously is.

“Do you think,” Jongin murmurs, leaning in closer and savoring the hitch of breath he hears in Joonmyun’s throat, “I can make you come without touching your dick?”

“Not such a brilliant idea,” Joonmyun says, but it’s pretty obvious he likes the suggestion anyway. He’s already half hard, and Jongin casts a glance at the door to make sure it’s locked before he tugs the waistband of Joonmyun’s sweatpants down, removing his underwear along with them. Joonmyun’s cock is so pretty, tinged with red and starting to curve towards his stomach as he grows fully erect.

In a tangle of limbs, they try to pull each other’s shirts off at the same time, Joonmyun laughing breathlessly into Jongin’s neck, but they do succeed in getting naked eventually. Jongin takes the top, thicker bed sheet and tosses it in the sofa chair by the closet. (“So we don’t get stains on their nice fabric,” Joonmyun had mumbled a few minutes before, using his awful pout of persuasion, and Jongin was too conditioned into listening to Joonmyun to even need the pout.)

Jongin crawls back over Joonmyun and lowers his head so that he can suck and lick at Joonmyun’s nipple, teeth dragging lightly across the tip, tongue covering the skin in a swirling pattern that has Joonmyun rolling his hips up demandingly. The sounds that leave his lips are very, very nice. Jongin files them away for later, for days where Joonmyun’s schedule will make him too busy to give Jongin any more than five minutes of kisses in the morning.

“No teasing,” Joonmyun whines. “Play nice.” He’s shaking as he props himself up on his arms, and Jongin pushes at the inside of his joints to make Joonmyun fall back into the pillows. It’s a little mean, but Jongin’s not planning to play nice today, even if Joonmyun begs for it.

“Sorry hyung,” Jongin says, though he’s not very sorry, “I’m punishing you for making me hold out this long.”

“We’ve been busy,” Joonmyun argues. “And your waist can’t afford any extra pressure on it.”

“How considerate,” Jongin mutters, not wanting to admit the truth in that statement, and goes back to using his mouth to play with Joonmyun’s nipples. It’s almost addictive; Joonmyun is so responsive that even the slightest sensation there makes his breathing grow harsh and rapid in only a matter of seconds.

Jongin loves Joonmyun because he’s safe. Joonmyun never expects anything from Jongin unless Jongin’s comfortable with it, and he’ll let Jongin take over on the days he feels less energetic. He’ll lie where Jongin has arranged him, and he’ll always listen to Jongin’s requests, even if talking about them makes Jongin stumble over his words and blush a thousand shades of red.

“What if I make you come just by touching your nipples?” Jongin asks, and Joonmyun lets out a groan of frustration.

“Please don’t do that,” Joonmyun chokes out, making these really cute, short whimpers as Jongin purposely exhales at the tip of his cock. He’s gripping onto Jongin’s shoulders so tightly that Jongin might have bruises afterwards, but he’s willing to deal with them if it’s for the sake of Joonmyun’s pleasure.

“Which one would you rather I do?”

“Neither,” Joonmyun says, irritably, and Jongin laughs at how impatient Joonmyun’s becoming. 

He wants to restrain Joonmyun’s wrists with something, but he knows Joonmyun is stronger than him, so he won’t be able to pin the older boy down with just his hand. “Give me a second,” Jongin says, getting off the bed, and Joonmyun literally screeches at him.

“Shhh. What if the others think I’m murdering you and they all come in here? What then?” he threatens, trying to pick which article of clothing he should use.

“You said they already know what we do, so they won’t want to come in here,” Joonmyun replies. After a bit of a pause, he adds, “And I’m going to murder you if you don’t come back here in five seconds.”

Jongin decides to go with Joonmyun’s t-shirt, and his thighs trap Joonmyun’s as he leans over to tie Joonmyun’s wrists together above his head. “Are you okay with it?” Jongin asks, when he realizes he’s being watched quietly.

Joonmyun hums thoughtfully. “If you like it, I like it, too. I guess,” he says, finally, and Jongin’s heart races. A seemingly small admission from Joonmyun is equivalent to an offering of his heart (but what he doesn’t know is that Jongin has always held it lovingly in a glass box within his own).

“Is it too tight?”

“No,” Joonmyun says, wriggling to get comfortable in his new position. “What are you gonna do to me now?”

“Very good things,” Jongin answers, and he moves to get off the bed again, extracting himself carefully so that he doesn’t hurt Joonmyun. Skin sticks to skin in the process, and Jongin rubs at Joonmyun’s legs soothingly to ease the redness before he goes to search through his bag for the lube. He always brings it with him in case of a lucky day, and today is one of his luckiest yet.

“Raise your legs and spread them,” he says. Joonmyun follows his instructions without much protest, and Jongin slides up onto the bed so that Joonmyun’s legs can bend and dangle over his shoulders.

“Are you trying to break my bones?” Joonmyun complains, lifting his head to try and see what Jongin is doing.

“Training your flexibility,” is all Jongin says. “There’s no better way to improve your dance moves for our next comeback.” Joonmyun’s skin is so warm that Jongin can’t help gliding his hands along the smooth curves and sharp edges of toned muscle. “Your legs are so pretty, hyung.”

“I highly doubt your method of training,” Joonmyun says, but his cheeks are flushed red at the compliment, so Jongin doesn’t think Joonmyun’s paying too much attention to his methods of training.

Joonmyun is painfully hard now. His cock has a bulging vein running up the side, twitching every few seconds and pre-cum beading at the crown. Jongin ignores his usual urge to take Joonmyun’s cock in his mouth and opens the bottle of lube instead, pouring a liberal amount of liquid into his hand and warming it between his fingertips.

The slide of his digits inside Joonmyun is nothing new, but it is a rare occurrence. Typically it’s Joonmyun who fucks Jongin, and then whispers phrase after phrase of how beautiful and wonderful Jongin is until Jongin comes with a jolt and a long, drawn out wail from his throat.

Jongin isn’t nearly as experienced as Joonmyun is, so it takes a bit of directing from Joonmyun before he finds what he’s looking for. Once he does, he presses at the spot again and again, reducing Joonmyun into a mess of tears and angry, lewd noises.

“Fuck,” Joonmyun moans, back arching. He’s so impossibly wonderful, Jongin thinks, as he gives another twist of his fingers just to see Joonmyun’s face contort with pleasure. “Jongin – that’s –”

Jongin’s already got three fingers burrowed into Joonmyun’s ass, but he adds a fourth one hastily when Joonmyun starts grinding down on his hand.

“More,” Joonmyun says, “More, more, more –”

“Okay, okay,” Jongin agrees, losing his composure at Joonmyun’s begging. Not giving in to such desperate pleas, especially when they’re coming from Joonmyun, is a job easier said than done. Jongin’s rough when he pulls his fingers out, causing Joonmyun to cringe at the discomfort. He kisses the inside of Joonmyun’s knee in apology. “Sorry, hyung. Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Joonmyun mumbles, “Just fuck me.”

The command has Jongin’s mouth going dry. Even though he’s bound at the wrists with no physical leverage, Joonmyun can still gain control with just a few words, and Jongin thinks that’s so, very hot. 

Joonmyun sucks in a breath when Jongin’s cock rubs up against his entrance, and he doesn’t really let it out until Jongin’s thrust all the way in, the younger’s hips flush against the backs of Joonmyun’s thighs.

The wet heat of Joonmyun’s body is so tantalizing that Jongin has to focus on something else for a few seconds. With his thumbs, he rubs at both of Joonmyun’s nipples, biting his lower lip when Joonmyun cries out in pleasure, and starts to pull out slowly. Only the tip of his cock is still inside Joonmyun before he slams back in, and then it turns into a pattern of push and pull, push and pull, Joonmyun’s whimpers increasing in pitch as his climax gradually approaches.

Jongin folds Joonmyun in half so that his knees are touching his stomach, allowing Jongin to crouch down close enough to kiss Joonmyun on the lips. It’s sloppy, more saliva than anything else, but Jongin can never get enough of Joonmyun’s perfect mouth on his.

“Touch me, Jongin,” Joonmyun pleads. There’s a thin sheen of sweat all over his torso, his abdominal muscles tensing up, and watching him fills Jongin with a sort of pride, that he’s the only one who ever gets to see Joonmyun like this.

“No touching,” Jongin says, cutting off Joonmyun’s shriek of fury with another messy kiss, and he slows down his pace just to see how far he can push Joonmyun (so he can pull him back, of course). Joonmyun outright sobs, and Jongin’s lost too much self control to continue the torture any longer. Within seconds, he’s back to fucking into Joonmyun at a brutal pace, drawing out a moan from Joonmyun every time he hits Joonmyun’s prostate.

Joonmyun’s mouth falls open as he comes, sticky whiteness spilling onto his stomach in erratic spurts. His orgasm has him clenching unbelievably tight around Jongin’s cock, and it isn’t long before Jongin can sense the familiar pressure pooling at the bottom of his own stomach. He pulls out and comes all over Joonmyun’s balls and softening cock, breathing heavily even after the last of the fluid is drying into a shiny trail on Joonmyun’s skin. Once he’s moved Joonmyun’s legs off his shoulders and onto the sheets, he unties Joonmyun’s wrists, tossing the shirt into the pile of clothes on the floor, and collapses next to him on the bed.

Sex with Joonmyun always leaves Jongin sleepy and extra clingy, and he makes no move to get up despite Joonmyun’s warning that they’ll end up itchy and smelly if they don’t clean up right now. But Joonmyun isn’t moving either, so Jongin guesses showering can wait a while.

He presses close, lips parted against the column of Joonmyun’s throat, and he weaves a leg in between Joonmyun’s, while letting his cock rest against Joonmyun’s hip. “Say you love me, Joonmyun,” Jongin mumbles.

He’s not absolutely certain, but he thinks it’s when he’s drifting in and out of consciousness that he hears Joonmyun whisper, “I love you” into his hair.

When Jongin wakes up, Joonmyun’s already dressed, looking so handsome in a pair of dark wash jeans and black t-shirt that it’s unfair. If Jongin wasn’t so jet lagged from travelling so many places in only the span of a few days, he’d be up for another round of sex. “Go shower, pipsqueak,” Joonmyun pulls at Jongin to sit up, and the look on his face says he knows exactly what’s on Jongin’s mind. “We’re going to go out for dinner soon.”

“Hyung~~,” Jongin grumbles, but he manages to get himself in the shower and turns the water on.

He steps out of the bathroom ten minutes later to find an outfit already chosen and laid out on the bed.

“You okay with wearing this?” Joonmyun asks. His tone is nonchalant, but Jongin can tell he spent a lot of time picking out the different articles in consideration to what fit Jongin’s style. “You take forever picking, and we’re already going to be late.”

“I’ll be okay with it if you let me sit next to you at dinner,” Jongin replies, raising his eyebrows in hopes of a successful negotiation. He actually likes what Joonmyun’s picked out for him, but Joonmyun never lets Jongin sit next to him for anything unless they’re on camera for some schedule, and even then the closest Jongin gets to Joonmyun is by standing behind him.

Joonmyun’s eyes narrow in blatant disapproval. “Only if you don’t steal the food on my plate and keep two feet away from me at all times.”

“Okay,” Jongin agrees as he begins to change into the clothes.

+

“What did I say about getting too close?” Joonmyun literally growls at Jongin when his personal bubble is invaded by Jongin, but he’s more bark than bite, and the expression on his face isn’t as threatening as he might like to think. “You want more beef?”

“Yes please,” Jongin says, smiling when Joonmyun starts to drop chunks of beef into his bowl automatically. It reminds him of their pre-debut days, where Joonmyun would constantly hover over Jongin and give him extra meat if Jongin so much as batted an eyelash or said that he was still hungry. Now Joonmyun’s much older and less open, but Jongin thinks it’s more related to the fact that they have so many fans and not that Joonmyun doesn’t like Jongin anymore. Jongin understands; any slip up could send EXO’s reputation crashing and burning, and they’ve already had to deal with Yifan and Baekhyun’s separate scandals. Jongin doesn’t want to be the very thing that ruins Joonmyun, but all the same, he hopes for a little more affection than he gets.

“Am I your favorite, hyung?” he asks, quietly, when no one around them is paying attention.

“Do you think I’d let anyone else touch my nipples without murdering them?” Joonmyun says, as he promptly shoves ssambap in Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin supposes that’s the most he’s going to squeeze out of Joonmyun today.

(Later, Joonmyun lets Jongin crawl into his bed after rehearsal, and he sings a lullaby until Jongin falls asleep with his face buried in Joonmyun’s neck.)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hello, thanks for making it all the way here if you're still reading. (: suho's reaction to kai pinching him on the nipnops is one of the greatest things in life okay ;-;;;; i also have a thing for subtle joonmyun who makes jongin suffer because he's not being loved enough sob sob 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ;3;


End file.
